Una segunda oportunidad para amar
by The SHINee Project
Summary: SHINee Una promesa de amor eterno, Jonghyun no puede cumplir con ella, lastimando a Key quien ayudado por Minho intenta superar el amor hacia el dino. Un anillo y un compromiso. Pero bien dicen que donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan. ¿Podrá recuperar Jonghyun el amor que Key le profesó en un pasado o será Minho quién al final se adueñe del corazón del joven rubio?


**Fandom**: SHINee  
**Pareja:** JongKey. Leve MinKEY, 2Min, mención/insinuación de OnTae.  
**Autor Original**: Itari Rojas  
**Concurso:** Dino Party Blinger (13/04/06) Formato de Corea del Sur  
**Disclaimer:** SHINee pertenece a SM Entertainment, todos los derechos reservados para su empresa, aquí usados sin fines lucrativos, de fans para fans.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_Una segunda oportunidad para amar_**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Te veo partir, al lado de él, te ves tan feliz en sus brazos, como no pudiste serlo conmigo.

Le sonríes mientras ambos están abrazados, ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que causé ese efecto en ti.

Te besa y tú le correspondes, de la manera más tierna que haya visto en mi vida.

Sin importarles que la gente los esté mirando.

Yo me molestaba contigo cada vez que me mostrabas tu afecto de esa forma, el fanservice era muy común en idols como nosotros, pero a veces eras demasiado notorio que lo nuestro iba mucho más allá de una actuación.

Y lo que yo tanto temía sucedió…

En una ocasión un descuido tuyo –y también mío, debo reconocer- alguien nos vio y llevo la noticia a los altos mandos de la compañía, no hace falta decir que esto no causó gracia a nuestro CEO ¿O sí?

Y entonces todo se vino abajo, tuvimos que romper nuestra relación. Tú llorabas, y tu llanto me rompía el alma, me pediste luchar, me pediste seguir, pero yo tenía miedo, éramos muy jóvenes y nuestra carrera apenas iba iniciando, era mi sueño y el esfuerzo no sólo de nosotros y nuestros compañeros de grupo, de nuestras familias, de mucha gente… seguir… seguir representaba perderlo todo, y no podía permitir eso

Pero ahora te veo, y me doy cuenta de que fui un estúpido, debí defender lo que sentía por ti, como él lo hace ahora.

Debí protegerte sin sacrificarte, pero nada importa ahora, tú ya no estas a mi lado...

Me estremezco, por estar vacilando en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta que me había acercado demasiado a ustedes.

Nuestras miradas se cruzan, no puedo descifrar que dicen tus ojos, pero espero que los míos puedan decirte cuanto es lo mucho que aún te amo.

Te volteas, con algo de ¿tristeza? ¿resignación? me es difícil saber qué es lo que pasa por tu mente ahora, tomas del brazo a Minho, le has pedido que se vayan ya de ahí.

Él te pregunta porque tu repentino cambio de humor, pero al verte sonreírle de nuevo, no repara en el hecho de que yo estoy cerca de ustedes, si me viera seguramente me atacaría por ello, ahora tu eres suyo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-. Te pasa algo Key?.-. Preguntó Minho acercándose a su novio

.-. No, nada porqué lo preguntas?

.-. Desde hace rato te noto un poco extraño.-. Le abrazó por la espalda

.-. Estoy mareado.-. Mintió el rubio

El más alto lo giró para quedar frente a él y pasar sus manos en una caricia suave sobre el rostro y mejillas de su novio

.-. Pues no tienes fiebre –dijo, una vez que comprobó la temperatura de Key

.-. Creo que de pronto sentí mucho calor en la sala de ensayos

.-. ¿De verdad? Es extraño, yo no sentí nada

.-. Seguro que solo son figuraciones mías, ya sabes como soy yo –le dijo el rubio, tratando de sonar desinteresado en continuar el tema

.-. Vayamos por algo de comer, tal vez el mareo sea porque hemos estado ensayando mucho y no hemos comido nada –sonrió Minho en un gesto dulce

Key lo miró y no pudo evitar sonreír ante los gestos infantiles del más alto, no podía evitar caer rendido, Minho era sumamente lindo y lo convencía con sus gestos

.-. Está bien, vamos por algo para comer –tomó de la mano al moreno

Salieron de ahí con rumbo a la cafetería y aunque Key no podía verlo, estaba seguro que los ojos de Jonghyun estaban pegados a su espalda, viéndolo partir junto a Minho.

Habían pedido ramen, y pescado con un poco de papas fritas. Minho reía, hablaba y comía, todo al mismo tiempo, y Key intentó poner atención a lo que su novio le contaba, pero no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos por un momento, recordando la mirada un tanto perdida pero llena de sentimiento que Jonghyun le dirigió momentos antes, cuando había terminado su beso con el chico con quién tenía la mano entrelazada.

Se supone que ya no amaba a ese ser que parecía un cachorro, ya no era su puppy. Le perturbaba el haber sentido escalofríos como los que antes sentía por él, los que ahora, poco a poco le comenzaba a causar el "rano" de su grupo.

Jonghyun le había hecho daño, más del que pensó llegar a sentir algún día. Lo amaba, pero el mayor lo había herido profundamente.

Habían debutado hacía 4 años. Acoplarse no fue difícil, incluso le había tomado más tiempo comenzar a llevarse bien con su actual novio, Minho y él incluso habían llegado a los golpes, en cambio con Jong… con Jonghyun todo había sido más sencillo.

Tan diferentes, pero eran el complemento perfecto el uno del otro. Declararle su amor no fue cosa difícil, en una bizarra situación, ambos se habían declarado al mismo tiempo.

En un momento en que Jonghyun le había pedido a Key hablar a solas, ambos nerviosos, el primero pensando en cómo declarársele al menor, temiendo por un posible rechazo, el segundo, con temor a que Jjong le dijera que se había percatado del amor que el amante de la moda le tenía y que le pediría que se alejase de él.

Pero nada de eso ocurrió, ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo, ambos se sonrojaron al darse cuenta de ello, pero más aún, porque ambos habían dicho al otro que se gustaban.

Eso fue el inicio de todo. Al principio habían ocultado su relación del resto de sus compañeros. Salían a escondidas, se besaban y mostraban su afecto en la clandestinidad, pero un buen día, el maknae los había descubierto, y ante su asombro, hizo tremendo escándalo en donde su líder y el otro rapero del grupo se habían terminado enterando también.

Fue más fácil mostrarse juntos, sus compañeros no les habían rechazado, muy por el contrario se habían mofado de ellos, al decir, que ya tenían la sospecha de que estaban juntos, pues sus muestra de afecto, aunque discretas, los terminaban delatando por completo.

Pero para el resto no podía ser de la misma forma. Key, entusiasmado por la aceptación de sus compañeros, erróneamente creía que el resto les aceptaría del mismo modo.

Fue Jinki quién les pidiera, en su faceta de líder, el no mostrarse tan abiertamente al resto. Fingir que sólo era fanservice todavía, porque aunque en el aspecto de la homosexualidad la sociedad coreana se mostrase más abierta y sus fans viesen con buenos ojos al famoso "JongKey" aun así era una minoría de apoyo, tenían que ser cuidadosos con su amor.

Eso los había entristecido a ambos, incluso se habían molestado con su líder, pero después habían comprendido que Jinki solo lo hacía por su bien.

Key aprovechada cada momento para demostrarle cuanto le amaba, el de aspecto zorruno era en extremo detallista, siempre cuidando de él, siempre haciéndole notar su apoyo, demostrándole su amor y en un momento dado, cuando la pasión ya no pudo ser contenida por ambos, también le demostró con su entrega total que le pertenecía, a él, y sólo a él, creyendo que así sería para siempre.

.-. Y creo que me comeré la cabeza de Tae también- Dijo con seriedad Minho, esperando la reacción de su novio, bufó por primera vez, más triste que molesto, cuando tras unos segundos, su novio no se había percatado de la tontería que le acababa de decir - ¿Sabes Kibum? Sería mucho mejor si me dijeran directamente que no te interesa de lo que te estoy hablando, no estoy cómodo con mi monólogo – le reprimió, colocando el vaso de jugo sobre la mesa con un poco más de fuerza, para que este sonara y así despertase de su ensoñación al rubio

Key se sobresaltó al oír el sonido provocado por el choque entre el vaso y la mesa y recién le llegaban a la cabeza las últimas palabras dichas por su novio, se había perdido entre recuerdos, de aquél amor grande y fuerte que había compartido con el vocal principal de su grupo.

Se sintió sumamente apenado, frente a él, se encontraba Choi Minho, el alto y guapo rapero de su grupo, al que infinidad de noonas habían invitado a salir, siendo cortésmente rechazadas por el menor. Ese chico modelo, de buena posición económica. Ese chico sencillo, atento y amoroso, codiciado y envidiado. Ese chico quien había estado junto a él en el momento en que Jonghyun le había destrozado el corazón, quién le prestó su hombro para llorar, quién lo acunó en sus brazos y quién le brindó calor y alegría a su vida en un momento en que todo era frío y oscuro en su vida.

Choi Minho había estado ahí para él, y no le había soltado nunca más. El cariño del chico rana hacia su hyung había nacido de una manera peculiar. Al principio había cierta aversión hacia él, por encontrarlo demasiado 'bonito' para ser un chico, después había algo de repulsión hacia él por la forma en que Key se comportaba, aunque Minho después se daría cuenta que la supuesta altivez de Key no era altivez como tal, sino que su acento y sus maneras de dirigirse eran porque Kibum había sido criado de manera distinta, en una ciudad diferente donde las cosas no eran tan rígidas como lo habían sido para Choi, para al final comenzar a sentir atracción y admiración por ese ser que acaparaba la atención de todos. Choi Minho había pasado por mucho para reconocer que su hyung le gustaba, llegando a liarse a golpes con él debido a lo confuso que le resultaban sus sentimientos hacia el rubio, una vez llegando al grado de la agresión física habían hecho las pases y entonces todo fue más fácil para Minho, pero justo cuando pensaba avanzar otro paso para acercarse a su mayor, el más pequeño del grupo había cortado de tajo sus esperanzas al descubrir que Jjong y Key estaban juntos. Minho no pudo más que sonreír falsamente y desearles suerte. Algo de él se había ido al caño, pero Key, la felicidad de su Key, era lo más importante, y la sonrisa que mostraba su mayor cuando estaba con el chico perro era algo que valía todos los sacrificios del mundo para el chico rana.

Minho nunca creyó odiar a alguien, pero Jonghyun había logrado despertar en él ese sentimiento. No se trataba de que su hyung tuviera el amor de Key, se trataba del imbécil de Jonghyun rompiendo el corazón del rubio.

Minho nunca había visto a Key tan destrozado como aquél día en que el rubio había llegado al departamento que los cinco aún comparten.

Lo recordaba bien, Key con su mirada apagada, derramando lágrimas sin cesar, las cuales se confundían con las gotas que resbalaban por el rostro del rubio a causa de la fuerte lluvia que caía afuera. Lloraba y emitía sendos lamentos. Minho había corrido hacia él y le había tomado del rostro del de cabellos bicolor, Key había mirado directamente a sus ojos, y la emoción apareció de nuevo en él, pero esa emoción, ese sentimiento, sólo mostraba el profundo dolor que estaba sintiendo el amante a la moda. Minho entonces le abrazó, le permitió a su mayor aferrarse a él mientras desahogaba todo su sufrimiento, le acunó en sus brazos y durmió junto a él aquella noche. Taemin y Jinki tenían su agenda completamente ocupada, aquella noche no llegarían a dormir y Jjong tardó dos días enteros en aparecerse de nuevo, en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo, Key había contado a duras penas y entre hipidos que Jonghyun había terminado su relación, que había sido despectivo y que le había gritado que estaba harto de él para finalmente terminar rematando con un "no te amo".

Su ausencia aquellos días, había permitido a Key tranquilizarse, calma que había desaparecido poco tiempo después. Minho nuevamente le abrazó, esta vez con mayor fuerza, intentando evitar que se desmoronase de nueva cuenta, la razón: se habían enterado por un medio de comunicación que Jonghyun de SHINee estaba en una relación con la modelo y actriz Shin SeKyung. Lo demás, fue historia.

Key había pasado muy malos días, llorando en todo momento, mirando a Jjong salir del departamento a cada instante, verlo encontrarse con ella a la salida de la empresa, escuchar sus empalagosas conversaciones por el celular. Jonghyun parecía querer hacerle notar sí o sí que se encontraba feliz en su relación con la modelo.

Trabajar juntos se había vuelto para Key una agonía, las fans se percataban de su humor entristecido, de su alejamiento con Jjong.

Minho había sido espectador ante esa situación, llegando a sentir un intenso odio por su hyung con cara de perro. Quería golpearlo por hacer llorar a Key, pero Key le había frenado en el intento. Minho nunca antes había visto a Key pedir algo, pero Key le pidió su compañía, que no le dejase sólo porque se perdería y Minho se sentía culpable, porque Key sufría y él… él estaba feliz de que a causa de ello por fin podría tener a su hyung.

Minho se había limpiado la comisura de los labios con una servilleta, tratando de tranquilizar sus sentimientos. Él se había percatado de la intensa mirada que el vocal de su grupo tenía puesto sobre ellos momentos antes de irse a comer. Últimamente Jonghyun había sido más evidente con su acoso. Minho no sabía si Key se había percatado de ello también, pero su cambio de humor, su rápido andar hacia la cafetería y finalmente su falta de atención a lo que el rapero menor le contaba con entusiasmo, le hicieron dar cuenta de que Key no sólo se había percatado de Jonghyun, sino que se había perdido entre pensamientos por él.

Key se sintió mal, de verdad apenado, Minho era un novio maravilloso, uno que no merecía que no le prestase atención. Sabía que debía sentirse afortunado de ser él quien estuviese al lado del rano, se golpeó mentalmente, llamándose idiota repetidamente. Tomó la mano de Choi y la sostuvo entre las dos suyas.

.-. Lo siento Minho –le dijo, apretando suavemente, pero con firmeza sus mano- No me siento bien- medio mintió- Discúlpame –exclamó con sincero arrepentimiento

Minho miró su carita acongojada, esa mirada sumamente apenada, dirigió la suya propia al agarre que sostenía Kibum a su mano sobre la mesa y entonces él levanto su otra mano, invirtiendo posiciones, siendo él ahora quién tomaba con firmeza las manos de Key.

.-. No te disculpes bonito, no pasa nada –le dijo, levantando las manos el rubio, llevándolas hacia sus labios para depositar un suave beso sobre el dorso de ambas- Es sólo que si no me pones atención es porque algo te está preocupando, y no me gusta que no me cuentes que es lo que pasa por tu mente, sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea – argumentó Choi

Key le miró enternecido, porque el menor siempre se interesaba por él, y al contrario de Jongyun, no reparaba en mostrarle su afecto, incluso si todos le miraban como lo hacían en ese momento.

.-. Sólo es cansancio Minho, gracias por preocuparte por mí- concluyó, acercando su rostro al del más alto y uniendo sus labios en un suave beso

Minho se rindió entonces, no se llenaría la cabeza pensando en que el rubio reparaba aún en su exnovio, él era ahora quién estaba con Key y así se encargaría de que fuese siempre, él no le lastimaría jamás, antes prefería lastimarse a él mismo, porque el rubio era lo más preciado que tenía.

Jonghyun sintió como una vez más su pecho dolía, porque había bajado junto a Tae y Onew a comer algo en la cafetería aprovechando su pequeño descanso en medio de la ardua práctica de ese día y había presenciado esas últimas muestras de afecto de sus donsaeng.

.-. Se ven realmente lindos juntos ¿verdad? – escuchó como un par de chicas conversaban en una mesa junto a la que ellos se encontraban parados – Kibum oppa es tan afortunado de tener a Minho oppa con él –suspiró la quién parecía la más pequeña de las dos chicas

.-. Se ve que se quieren mucho –agregó la otra- son la pareja perfecta, y a mí parecer es Minho oppa el afortunado, Kibum oppa es una persona maravillosa e inalcanzable –alagó

Onew quién había escuchado lo dicho por las jóvenes, volteó a ver a Jonghyun, mirando como el rostro de este se veía visiblemente afectado por lo dicho por ellas, así que jalando de él y de Tae, quién también se veía triste, los llevó a sentarse algo alejados de los dos raperos del grupo.

.-. Minho hyung y Key hyung… se quieren mucho ¿verdad hyung? –preguntó entre inocente y triste Taemin

Jonghyun desvió la mirada, Onew pasó con dificultad el jugo que recién le habían llevado a su mesa junto a sus alimentos.

.-. Supongo que si –respondió Onew, tratando de sonar lo más casual posible y tratando de zanjar el tema

Jonghyun había tratado de sonar calmado, pero no había podido evitar emitir un comentario cargado de molestia y envidia hacia los más jóvenes

.-. A esos dos les encanta llamar la atención, dar show es su especialidad –dijo, comenzando a comer

El menor, se molestó con su comentario

.-. Ellos no son así, al menos no Minho hyung, y no creo que Key hyung esté haciendo esto para llamar la atención, no lo necesita –agregó, mirando con enojo a su hyung

Taemin estaba consciente de los sentimientos de Jonghyun hacia el rubio. Él, por su parte, estaba enamorado de Minho, pero sabía que jamás tendría oportunidad de llegar a su hyung porque el rano estaba perdidamente enamorado del rubio rapero y aunque al principio le costó asimilar que las dos personas más preciadas en su vida estaban juntas, en una relación que no era de hermandad, al final, terminó haciéndose a la idea, a pesar de lo mucho que le doliese, la felicidad de Minho y la de Key eran lo más importante para él, y no era tan masoquista como para llorar por el rapero de cabellos negros, sabiendo que no habría oportunidad para él, pues Choi lo veía como un simple hermano menor.

Jonghyun iba a replicar molestó, pero Onew, siendo el líder se impuso con seriedad sobre ambos

.-. Hemos tenido un día pesado chicos, se acerca la promoción de nuestro nuevo álbum y es difícil incluso tener tiempo para comer, por favor, por lo menos en este momento estemos en calma, la relación de Minho y Key no es asunto nuestro, y tampoco somos quienes para juzgar si es verdadera o no –zanjó el tema tomando sus cubiertos y continuó comiendo el pollo de su plato

Jonghyun lanzó una última mirada a Taemin, quién no le huyó y la sostuvo retadoramente, antes de dirigirla a su plato y comer lo que él había pedido.

El silencio se hizo entre los tres, contrario a Key y Minho quiénes en ese momento salían de ahí, tomados de la mano y conversando con ánimos renovados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nadie puede entender lo que siento por ti, si hice lo que hice, fue para protegernos a ambos, también para no dejar que nuestro sueño, el sueño de los 5 se viniera abajo.

Yo sé que fui un estúpido al lastimarte de ese modo Key, porque no fui lo suficientemente valiente de salir y pelear contra el mundo.

No soy Minho, quién no temió a defender su amor por ti, incluso cuando le advirtieron lo mismo que a mí

¿Por qué yo no pude ser como él? En estos momentos te tendría abrazado junto a mí, sintiendo tu calor a entre mis brazos, sintiendo como rodeas mi cintura con tus finas manos y descansas sobre mi pecho.

Estoy sólo en esta habitación que en antaño fuera nuestra y que ahora comparto con Taemin, tú seguramente estarás como yo te he imaginado, pero en mi lugar está él.

No puedo odiarlo por ser él quién te tenga a su lado, pero no puedo evitar sentirme molesto al saber que él te tiene y yo no.

¿Te entregarás a él de la misma forma en que lo hacías conmigo? ¿Te hace sentir él de la misma forma que yo lo hacía?

Me revuelvo los cabellos frustrado, me muevo sobre la cama completamente angustiado, imaginarte al lado de él, entregándote como lo hacías conmigo, esa sola idea me quema, porque tú eres mío, aquella primera vez que te tomé, prometiste que sólo serías para mí.

Golpeo el mueble al lado de la cama y la lámpara que esta sobre él cae y se hace pedazos.

¿Tengo acaso alguna oportunidad de recuperarte?

¿Siquiera tengo el derecho de pretender volver contigo?

¿Tú estarías acaso pensando lo mismo que yo?

¿O definitivamente ya te he perdido?

Lloro de nueva cuenta, porque este amor que siento por ti me quema, te amo tanto, y me odio porque sé que todo lo que está pasando es sólo culpa mía, porque seguí el juego del manager y del CEO, hubiera sido mejor seguir tu plan, fingir frente al resto que nos odiábamos, ser indiferentes ante las cámaras, actuar con normalidad, actuar…

Pero contrario a eso, fui y me metí con ella, fingí tanto el amarla, que mi propia actuación me superó y de verdad comencé a verla a ella de otra manera.

Te vi sufrir por mí, y no encontré forma más estúpida de hacerte olvidar lo que habíamos vivido juntos que el restregarte mi relación con ella.

Tarde fue que comprendí, que si había volteado a mirarla a ella, fue porque se había esforzado en parecerse a ti, ¿casualidad? Nunca lo sabré, porque tras nuestra ruptura no he querido saber más de ella, ese teatro se ha terminado para mí.

Para cuando quise volver a tu lado, tú ya no me necesitabas más, esos chicos de tu famosa línea 91 se encargaban de llenarte de adulaciones y de afectos, más de uno quería ser quién ocupase ese lugar que yo antes ocupaba en tu corazón.

Pero no fueron ellos quienes llegaron a reemplazarme, fue Minho quién al final logró conquistarte.

Ya no has vuelto a llorar desde que él es tu pareja, solo sonríes, lo abrazas y besas. Para mí ya no hay nada, frente a las cámaras actúas normal, como si entre nosotros aún existiese alguna amistad, pero en casa o mientras ensayamos no hay nada de eso, si acaso me dedicas miradas con desinterés, pero a veces… sólo a veces, siento que me miras de otra manera, cuando eso sucede, volteo y notó en tu mirar algo distinto a la indiferencia, te veo voltear la mirada a otro lado o salir corriendo detrás de cualquiera de nuestros compañeros, siendo Minho la mayor parte de las veces a quién acudes para eludirme a mí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Para Minho no había nadie en su corazón más que el rubio.

Estar al lado de Kibum, besarlo, abrazarlo, llenarlo de mimos y ser correspondido es la gloria eterna para Minho.

Kibum tiene un cabello rubio, suave al tacto y esponjoso. Su cuerpo no es producto de arduas jornadas en el gimnasio, no, su cuerpo ha sido moldeado por el baile, es fino y delicado. Cuida de su piel con suma atención. Dedica horas en su arreglo, de pies a cabeza. Emana un aroma delicioso y todo aquello lo complementa con esa sonrisa que Minho tanto ama.

Kibum es perfecto, para Minho no hay otra forma de definirlo.

Ama a ese rubio más que a su propia vida. Sabe perfectamente lo que el mayor sufrió a causa de Jonghyun, y se prometió hacer feliz al rubio, porque la sonrisa de Kibum es algo que no tiene precio.

Pero está consciente de que no es el primero en haber llegado al corazón del rubio, sabe que Key de verdad amaba a su hyung con una devoción como la que él mismo le profesaba ahora al amante de la moda.

Sabe que él es "el otro clavo" que ayudó a Kibum a reponerse de lo del chico perro. Bien dicen que "donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan", y Minho sabe que Kibum es como una ave fénix, que muere y renace de las cenizas, por lo cual, teme que Kibum, su amado Key, deje de quererlo, que el amor que en antaño el rubio sintiera por el vocalista principal fuera también como el ave fénix, que renaciera de las cenizas y surgiera de nueva cuenta y con más fuerza.

Minho es posesivo hasta cierto punto, ama lo que es suyo y a jurado proteger a los que quiere sin importar que tenga que poner en juego.

Se acercó a Key en la oportunidad más perfecta que se le pudo haber presentado. Él no está acostumbrado a perder, y cada lucha que tiene la enfrenta con gran valentía y llega hasta el final de la misma. Con Key, siente que aún no ha terminado de librar la batalla y coronarse victorioso.

Cada vez que besa al rubio, siente que es correspondido, Key es cariñoso y agradecido, y eso a Minho le da confianza.

Pero su confianza no está completa. Minho es como un niño al que no puedes contener sólo con darle a probar un poco de una paleta. No, Minho es como un niño, con cuerpo de hombre, que quiere comerse la paleta entera.

Kibum es esa paleta que Minho no se cansa de probar una y otra vez, pero Minho no ha llegado a comerlo entero, y eso cada vez más lo desespera.

Key es la tentación más grande que hay, con esos labios acorazonados y ese cuerpo de tentación.

Minho puede acariciar y besar a Kibum cuanto quiera, pero en cuanto su temperatura aumenta y quiere llegar aún más allá, Key se aleja.

Minho no es tonto, y tampoco es virgen. Sabe que despierta en Kibum mucha pasión, sabe cómo besar, donde acariciar, pero sabe que esa pasión no es suficiente, que no se asemeja a la que Jonghyun despertaba en el rubio. Sabe que Kibum tiene tatuado sobre su cuerpo la marca personal de Jonghyun.

Minho ahora tiene sus besos, sus abrazos, pero su atención completa no, y mucho menos su cuerpo.

Minho odia perder, y no quiere perder al rubio nunca, y eso le está comiendo la cabeza.

Ahora mismo tiene al rubio entre sus brazos, lo toca por encima de la ropa y siente como Kibum se está perdiendo entre lo que logra que el rubio sienta.

Escucha un ruido en la habitación de al lado, como de algo que se cae y se hace trizas en el suelo. Siente la tensión de Kibum bajo su cuerpo, y sabe que todo se va al caño de nuevo porque el mayor regresa a la realidad y no tarda en alejarlo de nueva cuenta.

.-. ¿Oíste eso? –pregunta el rubio intentando acomodarse su ropa de nuevo

Minho está molesto, pero jamás permitiría que el rubio sea consciente de su frustración al ver interrumpido su intento por poseerlo.

.-. No, no oí nada –pero falló en el intento ya que al levantarse de la cama y dar la espalda al rubio este pudo darse cuenta de sus músculos tensos

Kibum se acercó a abrazarlo por la espalda, depositando un suave beso sobre su cuello, Minho cierra los ojos por unos momentos, el tacto del rubio le quema, y la erección que tiene en ese momento no ayuda a despejar sus pensamientos.

.-. Será mejor que vaya a darme una ducha –dice con voz ronca – Ya casi es la hora de la cena y sería bueno que vayas a ver que están intentando a hacer Onew y Taemin en la cocina, conociéndolos lo más seguro es que terminemos ordenando pizza –bromeó mientras se levanta y sin voltear a ver al rubio se dirige hacia el cuarto de baño.

Kibum se deja caer sobre la cama, soltando un suspiro de impotencia.

Minho era como un dios griego, lo vieras por donde lo vieras, no había en el rapero menor ningún defecto.

Minho logra despertar en él algo que creía extinguido.

¡Por dios! Que no era de piedra y sabía que deseaba a Choi. Pero cuando las cosas se ponían candentes, cuando estaba por dar el siguiente paso, venía Jonghyun a su mente y arruinaba todo, incluso la erección que Minho lograba despertar en él.

¡Al carajo con el de menor estatura y cara de perro!

Lo había amado con locura, con un amor y pasión desmedida. Se había entregado a Jonghyun en cuerpo y alma. Nunca antes había estado tan desnudo frente a alguna persona como lo estuvo con el vocal principal de SHINee.

Jonghyun había conocido todo de él, y no sólo en lo físico, sino en lo espiritual. Se había llevado todo de su ser y Kibum se había tenido que levantar desde cero después de eso.

El rubio sabe que el menor lo desea y que día a día le está costando más trabajo el contenerse de poseer su cuerpo. Sabe que el rapero menor jamás le obligaría a hacer aquello.

Kibum lo desea, de una manera distinta en que deseaba a Jonghyun, por una razón distinta a la que se entregaba al amante de los perros.

Con esa idea metida en la cabeza, el amante de la moda se reprocha por estar pensando en el mayor de nuevo, molesto consigo mismo, oye el sonido de la ducha y se levanta encaminándose a la puerta, tiene que ir y ver que hacen el maknae y el líder en su cocina, esa noche no se entregaría a Minho, esa noche tendría que dejar de pensar en el vocal principal del grupo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Minho escuchó el sonido de la puerta ser abierta y cerrada con rapidez, ya es de noche y no ha pensado en ducharse con agua fría de nuevo, como en otras ocasiones ha osado hacerlo. Esta vez hace desaparecer la erección de su entrepierna ayudándose de su mano en un ritmo acelerado que lo hace descargarse contra los azulejos de la regadera.

Recarga su frente en la baldosa y se estremece al sentir la variación de la temperatura entre su cuerpo y esta.

Dejó que el agua corriera por su cuerpo, limpiando todo rastro de él y haciendo que su esencia resbale de los fríos azulejos y se pierda por la coladera, termina por ducharse y da vuelta a las llaves para impedir que el agua siga corriendo.

Sale de la ducha con tan sólo una toalla cubriendo su parte baja, las gotas recorrían traviesas su perfecto cuerpo.

Mira las cobijas revueltas sobre su cama, cómplices de lo que momentos antes estaba por suceder entre su novio y él.

Se pasó la mano por sus cabellos, en un gesto que reflejaba lo frustrado que se sentía.

Necesitaba de alguna manera, reafirmar que el rubio no lo dejaría jamás, estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por ser el único dueño del corazón de Kibum.

La llave todopoderosa de SHINee aún pensaba en el chico puppy-saurio, Minho lo sabía y tenía que aceptar que aún quedaba algo de ese amor en su rubio novio, ni que decir de lo que percibía en la mirada de Jonghyun.

¿Qué si tenía miedo de perderlo? Lo tiene, claro. Pero ya ha pensado en qué manera asegurar el amor de su chico.

Minho una vez que obtuvo un "si" de Key para ser su novio, se ocupó de que todo el mundo se enterase de aquello, Y veía lo maravillado que se encontraba Key al ver que él no tenía problema alguno de gritarle su amor al mundo.

Minho no era como Jonghyun. Sabía exactamente lo que quería y como lo quería. Minho no dudaba. Creció en una familia rodeada de afecto, una madre y un padre que le aman y un hermano mayor muy protector. Sin problemas económicos, admirado por muchos, atractivo, con talento. Se podía decir que lo tenía todo, y lo único que quiere una persona que lo tiene todo, es el amor, ese amor verdadero que complete la felicidad. Kibum es eso para Minho. Pero no de una manera superflua o como capricho. No, Kibum es la felicidad de Minho, Minho no dudaría ni un segundo en sacrificarlo todo por Kibum, dinero, fama, todo, pero que el rubio no lo dejara.

Se dirigió hacia su armario para sacar la ropa con la cual vestirse, jaló un conjunto de pants y playera lisos, de algodón en color gris y blanco, se trataba de un pijama ya que cenaría y después se iría a dormir. Cuando extendió el pants un sonido captó su atención. En el piso, yacía tirada una pequeña caja de un elegante color guinda, Minho se agachó a tomarla y la acercó a la altura de su rostro. Sonrió, era una idea que hace tiempo le había llegado a su cabeza, la abrió con cuidado, y en ella resplandecía un anillo de aspecto sencillo pero sumamente hermoso, con un diamante al centro y con una inscripción que contenía las iniciales de su nombre y el de Key más la fecha en que era su aniversario como novios.

Con ese anillo, Minho planeaba pedirle a Kibum matrimonio.

Y lo haría, claro que lo haría, pero estaba esperando el momento idóneo para hacerlo. Con esa idea en mente, cerró la cajita y la llevo a guardar de nuevo entre sus cosas. Sería perfecto, Key y él juntos para toda la vida, porque si de algo estaba seguro Choi Minho, es que Key aceptaría ser su esposo. Jonghyun nunca más sería una sombra para él, ya que una vez casados el rubio no lo engañaría y Jonghyun no se atrevería de nuevo a acercarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cómo si se tratase una casualidad del destino, pocos días después les habían informado a los cinco, que tendrían unas pequeñas vacaciones. Saldrían acompañados de un sencillo staff que grabaría todas sus travesías.

A los dos raperos una vez en privado, les fue indicado que pese a que su relación ya era más que conocida por los fans y por los medios, no podrían expresarse tan abiertamente frente a las cámaras. Minho y Key viajarían juntos a Londres, pero tendrían que quedarse en lugares distintos.

Así fue como Minho encontró el momento perfecto, lejos de los otros tres, para pasar tiempo con su Key y proponerle tanto lo que había deseado.

Fue en una cena, comiendo pizza tras ir a patinar juntos, que Minho, sin importar que el camarógrafo le estuviese grabando, le pidió a Key matrimonio.

El rubio se había quedado sin habla por unos momentos, llevó su mano hacia su boca, en un gesto de sumo asombro.

Minho sostenía frente a él la cajita de color guinda por la cual se asomaba el bello anillo de oro blanco con el solitario diamante en el centro.

El camarógrafo siguió grabando, ya habría momento para editar después, pero ese momento era único como para dejar de tenerlo grabado en vídeo.

Y así fue, como ante las cámaras, Minho fue gentilmente aceptado por un Key que no pudo evitar dar un pequeño grito y lanzarse a los brazos de su novio. Nunca había pensado en que el alto le pediría algo así.

La palabra compromiso implicaba para Key más de lo que Minho pudiese siquiera imaginarse.

Eran palabras mayores, el compromiso de estar juntos, de respetarse y de amarse, de tener una familia, de compartirlo todo. Era el sueño de Key, un sueño que anteriormente compartía con otro protagonista, pero que ahora, compartiría con ese dulce chico que estaba frente a él, sonriéndole. Le besó, con pasión y cariño, con las personas del restaurante como testigos, con los camarógrafos que no perdían detalle alguno.

Minho colocó el anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo, no paraba de sonreír ante lo feliz que lo estaba haciendo su novio, por un momento, ninguno de los dos recordó a Jonghyun, el cual, en ese momento mencionaba a Key y lo mal que tal vez el rubio podría estarla pasando ante el problema que tal vez el rubio tendría con la comida de aquél país.

Sería una bomba una vez que sus compañeros se enterasen. Minho no temía al escándalo, a la respuesta de las fans o a los altos mandos de la empresa, su Key había aceptado su propuesta, nada podía ser mejor que aquello, y así, reanudando su conversación en algo más casual a petición de sus camarógrafos continuaron cenando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

Las vacaciones habían terminado, los chicos una vez pisando tierras surcoreanas habían entrado a trabajar de lleno. De mutuo acuerdo, Key y Minho habían convenido que el mayor no usara su anillo de compromiso, en medida, Minho le había dado un anillo más sencillo al rubio, uno que pasaría desapercibido por no parecer de compromiso, un anillo más usado como complemento de su ropa.

Esa última medida, era para despistar a las fans. Aún quedaba que los camarógrafos entregasen el material grabado para que se decidiera que sería incluido y que no dentro del programa. Si se decidía que su compromiso saliera a la luz pública de una vez, no se negarían de hacerlo conocer al mundo. Por ahora, sólo sus compañeros de grupo lo sabrían.

Onew dio su enhorabuena después de escupir la leche que se encontraba tomando en su tranquilo desayuno. Taemin había sentido que algo dentro de él se había roto para siempre, pero aun así sonrió, porque sus hyungs estaban felices y él no empañaría su felicidad.

Jonghyun permaneció callado, sin sonrisa en su rostro, sin enojo, inmutable. Se levantó y sin decir nada salió fuera del departamento.

Los novios, hicieron como si no hubiese pasado nada y les contaban a los dos integrantes restantes sus planes para su futura y cercana boda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

Salí sin poder aguantar más estar junto a ustedes, bajo el mismo techo y restregándonos su amor y su compromiso.

Nunca pensé que llegaría un momento como este. Casarse no es un juego, no es cualquier cosa. Es una decisión que implica el cambiar toda tu vida.

Y aun así, tú, mi Key, pareces tan feliz de dar aquél paso y Minho y su estúpida sonrisa me afirman que él está completamente seguro de dar este paso por ti y junto a ti.

¿Casarte? ¿Sabes lo que implica un compromiso tan grande?

Vivirás con él, compartirás todo, él entrará a tu vida para ya no salir más de ella.

Una vida de casados no es la misma vida que llevan ya juntos compartiendo el departamento.

_.-. ¿Lo qué dijiste hace un rato es cierto?- le preguntó el menor en un susurro, una vez que ambos se proponían a dormir sobre el suelo de esa gran casa donde estaban grabando 'Hello Baby'_

_.-. ¿Sobre qué? – le respondió, volteando medio cuerpo para quedar de frente a su Kibum_

_.-. De que te gustaría tener una hija en el futuro- le dijo sonrojado ansioso de conocer su respuesta_

_.-. Claro que sí, las niñas con mucho más lindas que los niños, sería mi princesita –le dijo sonriendo al en ese entonces castaño quién bajaba la mirada aún más sonrojado y sintiendo en su pecho una emoción explotar la cual no podía sacar con el resto de sus compañeros estando ya dormidos –me encantaría que se pareciera a ti – le dijo, tomando de la barbilla al rubio obligándolo a mirarlo al rostro – con tus labios acorazonados, rojos y esponjados –paseó su dedo sobre los labios del menor, acariciándolos – con esas dulces mejillas que se sonrojan ante el menos contacto –sostuvo las mejillas de Kibum entre sus manos – con esa fina y respingada nariz –jugueteó un poco con ella- y esos lindos ojos de zorrito que tienes –deposito un suave besos sobre ellos haciendo a Kibum estremecerse. _

_.-. ¿De verdad? – La cara de Kibum era todo un poema, el soñaba con casarse y formar una gran familia. El hecho de que pudiera llegar a hacerlo con Jonghyun y que él mayor quisiese tener hijos, una hija en el sentido más exacto, llenaba a Kibum de una felicidad inmensa. _

_.-. De verdad Kibum –le aseguró- una nena tan hermosa cómo tu ¿la imaginas?_

_.-. Corriendo por el jardín, porque compraremos una cas enorme con patio de juegos y jardín ¿verdad? –dijo el chico emocionado- con un hermoso vestido rosa de princesa, mientras yo termino de preparar la comida y tu llegas de trabajar –idealizó por completo un matrimonio tradicional_

_Jonghyun sonrió divertido ante todo lo que su novio decía, lo acercó a él acallándolo con un beso que fue inmediatamente correspondido por el castaño._

_Una vida junto a Kibum se le antojaba como la realización más grande. Ahora estaban muy jóvenes y con toda una vida esperándoles por delante y él disfrutaría junto al amor de su vida de esa gran travesía, nunca pensó que podría lograr su sueño de ser cantante y de encontrar el amor, todo en un mismo lugar, SHINee._

Una risa irónica brota de mis labios, y siento correr las lágrimas por mi rostro, ahogo un grito de dolor.

Soñábamos con tener una casa grande con un jardín para nuestra hija, que sería tan bonita como tú lo eres, tú esperándome con la comida preparada y los tres juntos cenando mientras nos contamos como ha sido nuestro día.

Comienzo a llorar con más fuerza mientras me dejo caer sobre la banca de aquél parque al que mis pasos me han llevado.

Minho llamándote amor, rodeando tu cintura mientras terminas de hacer la cena, una pequeña niña parecida a ti, pero tan deportista como él corriendo a abrazarse de las piernas de ambos. Minho levantándola en brazos y llevándola al lavabo para lavar sus manos y Kibum disponiendo todo para cenar los tres juntos, Minho a la cabeza, tu a su lado, él tomando de tu mano y depositando un suave beso en tus labios para después los tres comenzar a charlar de lo que han hecho en su día.

Esa escena que mi mente a maquilado para torturarme por completo.

Mi vida a tu lado, siendo vivida por alguien más, siendo vivida por Minho.

Grito, expulso en un sonido inentendible todo mi dolor.

Soy yo quien debería estar a tu lado, soy yo quién debería casarse contigo.

Ahí me quedo esperando, sin sentir el pasar del tiempo, sólo llorando y exclamando algunas palabras de dolor. Soy un pendejo, un cobarde, tal vez tengo bien merecido que tú ya no estés a mi lado. Él no temió a defender su amor por ti, lo pasó muy mal, pero jamás desistió, en recompensa, es él quién te tiene, es el a quién darás todo lo que un día deseaste darme a mí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

.-. Jonghyun hyung ha tardado mucho –exclamó al ver la hora en el reloj que estaba en la pared de la sala, afuera ya estaba oscuro – creo que es mejor salir a buscarlo hyung –le dijo a Onew

.-. Tal vez si, ya ha pasado el suficiente tiempo afuera para poner sus ideas claras –le dijo conciliadoramente, tomando su chaqueta del sillón junto a las llaves de su auto y su cartera, siendo seguido por el menor –sólo espero que no haya hecho nada tonto –agregó, para después salir ambos del departamento

Escondido tras el muro de la cocina, Key sostenía un vaso de leche y lo presionaba con más fuerza de la imaginada. Una sensación extraña se había asentado sobre su pecho, en el fondo, se preocupaba por el estado del mayor, conocía lo impulsivo que Jonghyun podía ser, pero esperaba que no fuera tan imprudente como para hacer alguna tontería.

No tenían planeado contarles a los chicos de su compromiso tan pronto, pero tras hablarlo durante mucho tiempo, tanto Minho como él habían llegado a la conclusión de que no había razón para ocultárselos y preferían ser ellos quienes les dieran a conocer la noticia.

Kibum estaba sumamente nervioso, Minho en un gesto de comprensión había sostenido su mano fuertemente durante el desayuno, Kibum notó que el gesto no había pasado desapercibido para el mayor, quién había entrecerrado los ojos y comía con más prisa de su cereal.

No quiso voltear a verlo cuando Minho soltó la bomba, en su lugar había mirado a Taemin, quién en ese momento había mostrado una expresión extraña, pero agradeció por primera vez a la torpeza de Onew, que todo momento de tensión se disipase cuando el mayor había escupido la leche que se encontraba tomando haciendo a Minho levantarse y soltar su mano, en ese leve lapso, pudo ver la boca abierta de Jonghyun y su rostro estoico, sintiendo una terrible pena por el mayor.

.-. Hyung, no seas asqueroso –le dijo Minho mientras se limpiaba la leche que había alcanzado a caer sobre él

.-. Lo siento Minho, es que también, que manera tan sutil de dar una noticia como esa –reprochó el mayor, y es que en efecto, Minho lo había dicho como si se tratase de comentar el clima

.-. ¿Cómo querías que lo dijera? ¿Imprimiendo panfletos o anunciándolo por un altavoz? –replicó el de ojos grandes

.-. Una advertencia tipo "chicos tenemos algo importante que decirles" hubiera bastado –le dijo Onew- no como tu "Key y yo nos vamos a casar" soltado así, de la nada

.-. Ya hyung, no seas exagerado –respondió Minho, volviendo a sentarse, ignorando en todo momento a Jonghyun, no reparando en Taemin, pero si mirando a su novio quién en ese momento reaccionaba de alguna clase de shock corto por el que parece que se había perdido en un leve momento

.-. Pues enhorabuena chicos –les dijo animadamente el líder

.-. Felicidades hyungs – les dijo Taemin –les deseo lo mejor –agregó con una sonrisa fingida que sólo Onew notó

Sin saber cómo actuar, los cuatro no dijeron nada, ni siquiera voltearon a ver a Jonghyun cuando se oyó el movimiento de la silla y los pasos perderse tras el ruido de la puerta siendo abierta y cerrada en apenas unos instantes, indicándoles que el chico se había marchado.

Kibum rememoró aquella escena y sacudió su cabeza, bajando su mirada, sus ojos se oscurecieron por apenas unos segundos pero el fleco de su rubio cabello los había ocultado. Jonghyun era parte de su vida, seguían siendo compañeros de grupo, trabajaban juntos y convivían en la misma casa, fue su primer amor y anheló durante mucho tiempo aquel sueño de vida que juntos hubiesen armado en un pasado. Su sonrisa fue irónica, levanto su rostro, quedando su cabeza pegada y levemente inclinada hacia la pared, cubrió su boca mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, no quería que Minho le escuchase.

Esa vida ya no iba a ser.

Él juró darlo todo por el chico de rasgos de perro, y de verdad lo dio, incluso su dignidad, recordó aquella tarde en que desesperado, acudió a Shin Se Kyung para pedirle que se alejara de Jonghyun, a decirle que ellos se amaban, la respuesta de la chica fue humillante, mirándole con asco y diciéndole que Jonghyun la amaba a ella y que no podría ser cierto que le amaba a él, un amor entre hombres era enfermizo e incorrecto y para terminar de romperle el corazón, la chica exhibió su blanco cuello, en donde se podían percibir algunas marcas moradas, marcas de lo que la chica argumentaba, era la muestra de la pasión que Jonghyun sentía por ella

Kibum había dado media vuelta con los ojos completamente nublados por las lágrimas. Una cosa era saber de una relación entre Jonghyun y la chica, otra cosa completamente distinta era tener la certeza de que ellos dos ya habían intimado.

Se sintió asqueroso por vez primera en su vida, porque llevaba tatuado en su piel los besos y caricias que se había dado con el mayor en cada entrega.

Y entonces su promesa había cambiado, juró nunca más dejarse pisotear ni engañar por nadie. Que Jonghyun se quedase con su hermosa modelo, él ya no lucharía más por el amor de su mayor.

Con ese último recuerdo en mente, Kibum secó sus lágrimas y respiró profundo para desaparecer el nudo de su garganta. Se aseguró de que en su rostro no quedara rastro alguno de ese leve momento de debilidad y se encaminó con su vaso de leche en mano a la habitación que compartía con el más alto del grupo, su futuro esposo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

.-. Muy bien hecho Jjong –exclamó Onew mientras con esfuerzo él y Taemin cargaban a un muy ebrio Jonghyun, soltándolo por un breve instante para meter la llave en la chapa de la puerta y así poder entrar al departamento – Será una suerte si nada de esto aparece mañana en los periódicos y los programas de chismes –le reprendió el líder

. has pasado esta vez hyung –agregó el maknae – ni siquiera puedes sostenerte en pie

Jonghyun rio, agregando algo que fueron incapaces de comprender. Y entonces Taemin y Onew lo dejaron sobre el sofá, incapaces de cargar más con él. El menor le quito la chaqueta, los zapatos y los calcetines, el mayor había traído de la habitación una almohada y una cobija para cubrirlo, por esa noche, lo dejarían ahí.

Jonghyun ni se inmutó, quedó dormido casi enseguida, los otros dos chicos se habían ido a su habitación a dormir, ya eran casi las 3 de la madrugada y tenían que levantarse en un par de horas para prepararse y salir rumbo a un programa matutino en donde estaban invitados, afortunadamente, sólo tendrían que ir ellos y Minho, por lo cual Jonghyun podría quedarse a reponerse de la resaca que seguramente le acosaría cuando despertara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

. veré por la tarde –le dijo Minho al rubio depositando un beso sobre los cabellos y frente del menor que aún no se levantaba de la cama

.-. Mhhhm –asintió aún adormilado

Minho sonrió y tomando su mochila del piso, se dirigió a la sala a reunirse con Taemin y Onew para los tres juntos irse a la grabación del programa. Se detuvo unos instantes, viendo a Jonghyun totalmente desparramado en el sofá, hizo un mohín de disgusto, no hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que el mayor había estado bebiendo la noche anterior y que por eso se encontraba en ese estado. Escuchó los pasos de Taemin y Onew acercándose, los tres ya preparados, salieron a toda prisa para ir al set, no habían desayunado así que pasarían a comprar algo a alguna de las tiendas que hubiese en el camino.

Dos horas habían pasado, y Kibum por fin salía, aún en pijama, con sus cabellos hechos un lío y su rostro al natural. Pasó hacia la cocina y ahí se sirvió un poco de jugo que había en el refrigerador, volteó y sus ojos se abrieron en demasía al notar el bulto sobre el sofá, apenas había notado que Jonghyun se encontraba ahí acostado.

Pasó saliva con dificultad, sabía que estaban solos en el departamento, y ese sólo pensamiento le perturbaba, no le gustaba estar a solas con él, bajo ninguna circunstancia y en ningún lugar, normalmente cuando se presentaba una situación así, él salía corriendo hacia donde estuviese Minho, y si su novio no se encontraba cerca o estaba ocupado, salía a donde fuese que hubiera gente.

Se debatió mentalmente en que hacer, lentamente se acercó hacia donde Jonghyun reposaba pasando sus manos frente al rostro del mayor, jugueteando como un gatito travieso, pero no hubo reacción, suspiró aliviado, al parecer Jonghyun estaba profundamente dormido. Percibió el aroma del mayor, rastreando ese olor a alcohol que le indicaba que el mayor había estado tomando, chasqueó los labios en desaprobación, aun así podía percibir el aroma varonil que el mayor emanaba, paso su vista por el rostro de este, encontrándolo sumamente atractivo aún en esas condiciones. Esa era la razón por la cual no le gustaba quedarse a solas con el dino, porque sabía lo mucho que se perdía admirando al chico, no en vano había pasado mucho tiempo enamorado de él, la presencia del castaño era arrolladora y difícil de ignorar.

Se asustó de sus pensamientos y pensó en alejarse, tan rápido fue, que no se dio cuenta que se había enredado un pie en la cobija del mayor, al intentar caminar rápido no midió su fuerza y el resultado obtenido fue que cayó al piso estrepitosamente, llevando a Jonghyun consigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

Sentí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, me sujeté fuertemente la antenuca con las manos, todo me daba vueltas y el dolor era apenas soportable.

Traté de enfocar la mirada, y lo que vi hizo que abriera con asombro los ojos. Kibum se encontraba cerca, muy cerca de mí, dándome la espalda mientras trataba de incorporarse, volteó y nuestras miradas se encuentran, él se sonroja fuertemente y se levanta con rapidez, pude notar su nerviosismo al desviar su mirada de la mía.

¡Dios! Se veía adorable con ese color rojizo acentuándose sobre sus mejillas.

. … lo siento –dijo en un murmullo que alcancé a escuchar.

Su voz era tan suave y sonaba apenada. Eso me había estremecido, porque desde que nuestra relación había terminado, nuestras conversaciones se habían vuelto escasas y limitadas únicamente a cuestiones de nuestro trabajo en el grupo. Que me dirigiera palabras distintas de eso… era como darme agua encontrándome yo en pleno desierto.

Me levanté con cuidado, Kibum salió corriendo hacia la cocina. Dudé unos segundos en que hacer, y finalmente lo seguí. Se encontraba dándome la espalda, cuchillo en mano cortaba algo.

.-. Rayos –le escuché maldecir mientras se daba la vuelta y yo noté que se había hecho una cortada en el dedo

.-. Déjame ayudarte –le dije y no le di tiempo a que me respondiera cuando en dos zancadas ya me encontraba frente a él, tomando su mano entre las mías, acercando su dedo a mi boca para lamerlo

Sentí su tensión y lo vi abrir grandemente los ojos, el sonrojo fue inmediato, aun así, no me apartó.

Tras un tiempo que no supe si fueron segundos o minutos, alejé su dedo de mi boca, viendo que ya no salía más sangre de él. Lo tomé de la muñeca y lo llevé al cuarto de baño, él se dejó llevar por mí sin decir una sola palabra. Lavé su mano y saqué del botiquín un curita para ponérselo sobre la herida.

Él tenía la mirada perdida en alguna parte y cuando mi profunda mirada se conectó con la suya pareció volver en sí pues se sacudió con fuerza y dio algunos pasos hacia atrás. Lo tomé de la mano, no lo dejé ir. Él me miró a los ojos, como suplicando, en respuesta, corté la distancia entre ambos y tomando su rostro entre mis manos, lo besé.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

Kibum experimentaba diversas sensaciones. Aquél impulso de Jonghyun lo había descolocado por completo. Sentir como succionaba la sangre de su dedo, era una imagen sensual, un acto demasiado intimo para ellos dos, que sólo compartían su amor por cantar y hacerlo dentro del grupo al cual pertenecían.

No había sido capaz de ordenar sus pensamientos, sintió que el mayor lo tomaba de la mano y lo llevaba a alguna parte. Dejó de pensar por un momento y sólo volvió a la realidad cuando sus ojos se conectaron con los del contrario.

La mirada de Jonghyun, profunda y serena parecía querer atravesarlo para saber que pasaba en esos momentos por su cabeza.

Sintió miedo, miedo porque la anterior noche se había reafirmado la promesa de dejar a Jonghyun como una página escrita en su pasado. En su diario de vida, ahora se escribía su historia con Minho. Quiso alejarse, salir corriendo de ahí, porque allá afuera, trabajando en un programa, se encontraba su novio, su futuro esposo.

Pero no pudo huir, y lo que tanto temía por fin pasó.

Sintió los labios de Jonghyun sobre los suyos, quiso exclamar algo, pero al abrir su boca sólo dio a Jonghyun pase libre para probar su interior, enredar sus lenguas en una danza que había comenzado lenta, pero que segundo a segundo se volvía más apasionada. Cerró sus ojos y entonces la imagen del alto se borró de su mente, dio paso libre a sus sentimientos reprimidos, en ese momento, sólo importaba lo que le hacía sentir el castaño. Subió un poco sus brazos, posándolos en la cintura de Jonghyun quién ahora acariciaba su nuca con una de sus manos y la otra lo sujetaba por la espalda, impidiéndole así el alejarse y romper con ese maravilloso momento.

Ese beso que pareció durar una eternidad en algún momento tenía que acabar, y en cuanto lo hizo, ambos abrieron sus ojos encontrándose con la mirada del otro, aquél brillo que antaño habían tenido se había reavivado en la mirada de cada uno, Kibum desvió su mirada, el cepillo de dientes de Minho estaba ahí, junto al suyo, y entonces la realidad lo golpeó brutalmente.

Giró hacia Jonghyun y lo empujó, llenándose de enojo, asestó una fuerte cachetada en el rostro del otro que no lo vio venir.

Salió de ahí rápido, con su cabeza hecha un lío, con sus sentimientos a flor de piel.

Jonghyun sobaba la parte afectada, Kibum aun con su aspecto delicado, golpeaba, y golpeaba fuerte. Sin embargo Jonghyun sonrió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

No importaba que Kibum hubiese huido o el dolor del golpe.

Le había besado y él había correspondido mi beso. Vi en sus ojos aquél brillo que me otorgaba en el pasado, cada que compartíamos un momento entre nosotros.

La felicidad se apoderaba de mi cuerpo, había sido un impulsivo, pero había valido arriesgarme a buscar si aún quedaban vestigios de su amor por mí, y ya tenía la respuesta.

Kibum, mi Kibummie, aun sentía algo por mí.

Giré sobre mis talones y lavé mi rostro, miré mi reflejo en el espejo y reparé en la taza cursi que se encontraba en una de las esquinas, los cepillos de dientes de Kibum y Minho reposaban ahí.

.-. Lo siento Minho –dije mientras tomaba el cepillo azul del menor– Pero ahora que sé que no le soy indiferente –hice una pausa para tomar el cepillo rosado de Kibum- Lucharé por él –puntualicé, arrojando el cepillo de dientes azul hacia el bote de basura que se encontraba a un lado y acariciando el cepillo rosado, lo dejé de nuevo en su lugar, saliendo de ahí con una determinación en mente –Voy a recuperarte Kibum…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

Había pasado apenas un mes desde aquél incidente y Minho no había ignorado el comportamiento tan extraño que Kibum llevaba mostrando desde hacía unas semanas atrás. Con frecuencia le preguntaba a su rubio novio si algo malo le estaba ocurriendo, pero Key había negado todo mal pesar en su vida, se aferraba a su brazo, como buscando una protección que Minho jamás se negaba en otorgarle.

Minho quería darle a Kibum su espacio, para dejarlo pensar y que el mismo chico se decidiera a decirle que era lo que le atormentaba.

Tal vez Minho hubiese dejado pasar de largo la situación, ser paciente era su especialidad. Pero los hubiera no existen, y para Minho no era la excepción, una vez que notó la mirada de Jonghyun sobre su chico y en respuesta Kibum bajaba la mirada fuertemente sonrojado, enterrando su rostro en su fuerte brazo, sintiéndolo temblar. Minho volteó a ver a Jonghyun, que de pasar a sonreírle al rubio había volteado a mirarlo a él de manera extraña, agregando una sonrisa de suficiencia que a Minho le crispó los nervios.

Algo había pasado entre ellos dos y por vez primera en su vida, Minho no sería paciente para averiguarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

.-. ¿Qué fue eso? –le dijo al rubio de manera seria, Kibum lo miró si entender a qué se refería

.-. ¿Qué fue qué? –preguntó desconcertado

.-. Lo que pasó allá abajo –dijo el menor sintiéndose ofuscado – Esa manera de actuar tan extraño frente a Jonghyun

Kibum sintió una corriente fría atravesarlo por la espalda, no estaba preparado para que el más alto le hiciese una pregunta tan directa.

En ese estado, con las defensas bajas, se encontraba desarmado ante la presencia tan imponente que Minho emanaba en ese instante.

.-. Y-yo, no sé d-de que hablas – quiso sonar seguro, pero había fallado en el intento

Para Minho, eso sólo significaba una cosa, pero quería escuchar de los labios de Kibum aquella mortal respuesta.

.-. No me mientas Key, por favor –suplicó- ¿Qué ha pasado entre tú y él para que estés de esta manera?

Y Key quiso huir de ahí, pero Minho se había acercado y lo había tomado de los brazos, Kibum había intentado rehuir su mirada, pero como si Minho adivinase sus intenciones, no se lo permitió, sino que todo lo contrario, le obligó a mirarle.

Y entonces Key no pudo más y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

Minho lo soltó dolorosamente, imaginando lo peor de su novio, se sintió devastado y un sollozo lastimero de Kibum, encendió con más fuerza sus emociones.

Estuvieron así por un rato, Key llorando y Minho dando vueltas como león enjaulado a lo largo de la azotea.

La decepción y el enojo se apoderaron de Minho y unas ganas fuertes de arremeter contra algo se iban apoderando poco a poco de su ser, miró a Kibum y verlo llorar hizo que las lágrimas salieran de él también, si el rubio lloraba él no podía evitar su propio llanto. Se alejó de ahí, herido profundamente, decepcionado.

Kibum lo sintió alejarse, levantó su brazo, en un intento por detenerlo, pero se detuvo, comprendiendo que había hecho mal.

No podía culpar a Minho por irse así de su lado.

Aquella vez en el baño, había sido sólo el reavivar de su amor y pasión por el chico de cabellos castaños, y justo el día anterior había sucumbido ante la pasión, traicionando al menor, se sintió sucio y se maldijo una y mil veces más recordando su traición al más alto.

_.-. Aléjate –amenazó el rubio al de cabellos castaños cuando, de nueva cuenta, se habían quedado solos en el departamento_

_.-. No quiero –le dijo Jonghyun acorralándolo en la pared del pasillo que conducía hacia la sala_

_Desde aquél incidente en el baño, Jonghyun había impuesto su presencia al rubio, acechándolo a cada instante. Minho parecía no darse cuenta de aquél constante acoso hacia su prometido, situación que Jonghyun aprovechaba bien._

_.-. Jonghyun para ya –le suplicó el rubio, pero el mayor, haciendo oído sordo a sus peticiones, había ejercido más fuerza sobre el agarre que sostenía en el rubio imposibilitándole el escapar _

_Quiso besar al rubio, pero esta había girado su rostro, negándole ese placer. Jonghyun no desistió, pero encontró entretenido el depositar suaves besos sobre el cuello del menor, sabía que ese era un punto erógeno y sensible del rubio._

_Kibum dejó escapar un suave gemido, su cuerpo temblaba como gelatina, sentir el calor del mayor tan cerca, incitándolo, toda aquella situación mandaba a su cuerpo oleadas de pasión que luchaba por reprimir pero de las cuales veía poco a poco que sería imposible contenerlas por más tiempo._

_No supo cómo ni en qué momento habían terminado en la cama del castaño, lo que si supo y experimento, fue el estar de nueva cuenta en los brazos de él, dejando en el olvido aquella promesa de no volver a sucumbir ante la presencia del ser que más le había dañado en su vida, dejando en el olvido su compromiso con Minho, en aquellos momentos de sublime pasión y ferviente entrega, sólo se consumaba nuevamente el amor que nunca había dejado de existir entre los dos._

Y entonces exclamó un doloroso quejido. ¡Dios! ¿Qué había hecho?

Las lágrimas no pararon y no le importo salir y que todos presenciaran su deplorable estado. Su manager, su coreógrafo y sus compañeros, esperaron por el regreso de la pareja, pero ninguno de los dos volvió a aparecerse para ensayar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

Llegué al departamento y con rapidez comencé a buscarte. No fui capaz de esperar a los chicos, aunque sé que ellos iban tras de mí, literalmente pisando mis talones. En cuanto el manager nos había dado pase libre para retirarnos salí de ahí, sólo me apresuré a tomar mi mochila y ponerme una chamarra para cubrir mi playera toda sudada debido a los exhaustivos ensayos.

Presentí que algo no estaba bien cuando Minho y tú no volvieron a los ensayos.

El departamento estaba completamente a oscuras, pero yo me dirigí a tu recámara, te encontré ahí hecho bolita sobre tu cama.

Escuché tus sollozos y al acercarme a ti pude ver tu rostro obnubilado lleno de lágrimas, me senté a tu lado y acaricié tus cabellos, tú le diste un manotazo a mi mano y te sentaste retándome con la mirada

.-. ¿A qué has venido Jonghyun? Vete –me gritaste- No quiero que estés cerca de mí –soltaste con odio

.-. ¿Qué sucede? –pregunté preocupado mientras intentaba acariciar de nuevo tu cabello, pero de nueva cuenta lo impediste, mirándome con mucho más enojo.

.-. ¿Es que acaso no lo imaginas siquiera? –reprochas irónico- Minho sabe lo que ha pasado ayer entre nosotros

Sueltas con mucho pesar y por primera vez me cae como balde de agua la noticia, es una reacción inesperada para mí.

No puedes sostener más tu mirada retadora y llena de odio hacia mí, te dejas caer de nueva cuenta en la cama y te abrazas a la almohada rompiendo a llorar con mucha más fuerza.

Me levanto, sintiendo una pesadez enorme sobre mis hombros, al girarme, me encuentro cara a cara frente al rostro del maknae que tiene una mirada seria, una que nunca le había visto poner.

Sin aviso alguno, caigo fuertemente contra el piso sintiendo el dolor y la sangre que brotan de mi boca a causa del golpe que me ha dado Taemin. Su mirada es indescifrable, a causa del ruido, te has levantado y Taemin se acerca a ti, te asustas, el maknae destila un aura oscura y te toma del cuello de la camisa. Esto es algo que nunca había hecho Taemin y de la sorpresa te has quedado mudo.

.-. ¿Qué demonios fue lo que hiciste? –Gritó con molestia el menor de nuestro grupo mientras te zarandeaba – ¡Repite lo que escuché! – Te exigió -¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Minho? – Te movió con más fuerza- ¿Acaso no sabes lo mucho que él te ama? –Te preguntó con su voz llena de coraje- ¡Por dios Kibum! ¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza?

Lo vi levantar la mano, dispuesto a golpearte y se lo impedí. Onew había llegado y sin pensar ni mediar palabra jaló al maknae de los brazos, sacándolo de ahí, dejándonos a Kibum y a mí solos en la recámara.

Escuché los gritos que Taemin daba y la voz de Onew alzándose, tratando de controlar al maknae, escuché la puerta azotarse, supuse que Taemin se había marchado porque ya no se escuchaba su voz, escuché después a Onew maldecir y la puerta de nuevo fue azotada.

El silencio se hizo presente, y se rompió de nuevo cuando tú te recuperaste del shock por las reacciones de Taemin y rompiste a llorar más fuerte aún, te abracé y tú ya no evitaste más mi contacto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

Cinco días fue lo que tardó Minho en volver. Su rostro estaba pálido y ojeroso, se asomaba apenas vello sin rasurar, su ropa estaba hecha un desastre al igual que su cabello.

Kibum había querido acercarse a él, que tambaleaba como si de un zombie se tratase. Pero no pudo, y no porque el alto se lo impidiera, sino porque Taemin, quién venía tras el chico de grandes ojos, no se lo permitió y lanzándole una retadora mirada de advertencia, Kibum se dejó caer sobre el sofá del departamento, no pudiendo contener sus lágrimas, cosa que ocurría ya constantemente.

Las cosas estaban tensas en el ambiente, Onew siendo el líder, sentía que le estallaba la cabeza de tanto pensar en qué hacer.

¿Cuándo se había desmoronado todo?

Sabía que Kibum estaba arrepentido de haberle faltado a Minho. Jonghyun tampoco mostraba mejor semblante, y más porque el rubio constantemente le repelía ¿se sentía igual de arrepentido que Kibum por lo que le hicieron a Minho? Onew no lo sabía y sinceramente prefería no cuestionarle aquello porque algo le decía que pese a todo, Jonghyun diría que cometería aquél acto de nuevo, incluso sabiendo del dolor que provocaba en el alto.

Pero quienes más le preocupaban eran los dos menores del grupo, Minho mucho más por supuesto. Pero había vislumbrado en los ojos de Taemin, la esperanza que se había mantenido apagada cuando apenas un año atrás Minho y Kibum les anunciaban que estaban saliendo juntos. Y entonces Onew sintió una sensación de sofocación. Había desarrollado sentimientos más allá de amistad o hermandad hacia el menor del grupo, y sabía que Taemin, en esa nueva faceta que desde hace tiempo sostenía, acometería sin piedad para hacerse del corazón del más alto y Onew imaginó, que en el estado frágil en que Minho se encontraba, esa tarea no sería nada difícil.

Minho se había levantado al día siguiente con un ánimo distinto. Se había duchado y rasurado. Había escogido un conjunto de ropa que le lucía a la perfección y había arreglado su enmarañado cabello otorgándole una apariencia y seguridad que necesitaba dejar en claro al rubio del grupo.

Taemin sonrió al verlo de ese modo, pero en el fondo sabía que Choi estaba aún muy lastimado y de nuevo las ganas de golpear a Kibum se apoderaban de él.

Minho lo miró reflejado en el espejo mientras terminaba de arreglarse, giró y se acercó a él, sacando al menor de su ensimismamiento al revolverle su cabello de manera juguetona.

Taemin gruñó en protesta, pero se sintió muy bien, feliz de que Minho lo tratase de esa forma.

Lo que sucedió en esa mañana fue algo que ninguno pensó que llegara a suceder. Minho había ignorado olímpicamente la mirada del rubio, y tampoco reparó en la presencia de Jonghyun, todo lo contrario, sostuvo una conversación con su líder y el maknae. Kibum se levantó hecho un mar de lágrimas y salió de ahí no pudiendo soportar la actitud del alto.

Minho sólo siguió comiendo, a Jonghyun se le había ido el apetito.

Fue la hora de que todos salieran a realizar sus actividades programadas. Onew y Key irían a un programa de variedades, a Taemin le tocaba ensayo de voz y Minho y Jonghyun tendrían que hacer un programa de radio juntos.

Era mala suerte o el karma quería joderlos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

Fue tan extraño, Minho hablando conmigo de manera normal, haciendo el programa como si nada malo estuviese pasando en su vida.

Me había mirado en varias ocasiones, con una mirada que me era imposible descifrar. No tenía miedo a Minho, tampoco es que no me sintiera culpable, porque Key sufría y aunque fingiese que no me importara también me sentía mal por haberle causado ese daño a Minho.

Pero sé que Key me ama, lo sentí en su entrega, lo siento por Minho, pero no quitaré el dedo del renglón con Key, ya una vez lo he perdido, no sucederá de nuevo.

Tras terminar la grabación del programa salimos y esperamos a que la camioneta pasara por nosotros.

Minho se levantó y sin decirme nada asestó su puño contra mí, de manera fuerte, haciéndome caer. Lo vi venir, pero no hice nada para evitarlo, por lo menos así desquitaba algo de su coraje.

Me levantó de la solapa y me acercó a su rostro.

.-. Eres un maldito hijo de –se detuvo- no, tu madre no merece que la insulte por tu causa, pero queda más que claro que eres un ser indeseable –me dijo con la voz seria pero cargada de odio- Lo que más me duele, es que arrastras a Kibum de nuevo a un agujero del que me tomó mucho tiempo sacarlo – me dijo, y yo me maldije porque tenía razón- Él no puede ni mirarme al rostro por la vergüenza –me soltó al fin- Dime Jonghyun, después de habértelo cogido ¿qué harás ahora? –escupió con desprecio

No me gustó su tono de voz ni su manera de expresarse, pero sé que lo decía de ese modo porque estaba molesto.

.-. Luchar por él Minho –dije, y me sorprendió haberlo dicho con tanta facilidad – Lo amo –nuevamente choqué contra el piso ante el segundo golpe que Minho me daba

.-. No tienes vergüenza Jonghyun y no dejaré que te burles de nuevo de él

.-. No quiero burlarme de él, lo amo Minho, y sé que él también me ama a mí

Esta vez me sujete un costado, Minho había soltado en esta ocasión una patada.

Su celular sonó, era nuestro manager, indicando que ya podíamos bajar al estacionamiento para ir a nuestra próxima actividad.

Él se adelantó sin decir una sola palabra y yo me levanté con dificultad, vaya que Minho tenía fuerza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

Los siguientes días pasaron con pesadez y lentitud. Key rehuía de Jonghyun y buscaba acercarse a Minho pero la sortija había desaparecido de la mano del rubio ya que Key no se sentía merecedor de portarla. Ese gesto para Minho, sólo significaba que Kibum ya no quería nada con él.

Minho odiaba perder, no era un buen perdedor, pero Key no era un trofeo, no era un objeto. Veía la mirada que el rubio le dedicaba con la vergüenza y la culpa plasmada en sus ojos, pero también veía en ellos el infinito dolor que le provocaba toda esta situación con Jonghyun.

Odiaba a Jonghyun cada vez con más fuerza. Kibum seguía siendo lo más preciado para él y Key sufría, sufría mucho.

Minho entonces lloró, con el corazón desolado, porque el engaño de Kibum no tenía justificación, tampoco iba a pretender atar al rubio a un compromiso. Ilusamente pensó que una vez casados, él se convertiría en lo más preciado para Key, que con su devoción, su afecto, y la convivencia diaria pero de forma mucho más íntima se terminaría instalando en el corazón de Key como su único y definitivo dueño.

Recordar su engaño, el sólo imaginarlo en brazos de Jonghyun, entregándose como a él nunca lo había hecho, fue para Minho el acabose, el cavado de su tumba. El dolor lo quemaba y el resentimiento quería apoderarse de él. Pero no se permitía tal engaño, porque nunca, jamás, lastimaría al rubio, por mucho que pesara sobre él la traición de su amado deseo.

Sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel, y se permitió entonces actuar como lo que era, un chico, un chico menor al hombre al que amaba, ser el chico débil sólo por esa ocasión, porque no podía pretender ser el mismo Minho fuerte que en antaño sacara a Kibum de su depresión. Esta vez, Choi Minho quería que alguien lo ayudara a sanar sus heridas y a borrar de su mente a su amado Kibum.

Como si su plegaria fuese escuchada, la salvación apareció con un fino y delicado cuerpo, aún más que el de su Kibum. Se permitió por ese momento olvidarse de su rubio tormento y dejar que la pasión y el placer se apoderaran de todos los sentidos de su cuerpo.

Bajo él, el apenas marcado cuerpo de su maknae se retorcía del placer que Minho le hacía sentir. Aferrándose a su fuerte espalda, Lee Taemin se entregaba a Minho con todo su ser, consciente de que estaba siendo usado para borrar un recuerdo, pero Taemin se conformaba con eso, ya poco a poco iría apoderándose del amor del mayor. Ninguno de los dos fue consciente de que la puerta había sido abierta, el espectador de aquella escena había cerrado sigilosamente y se había recargado sobre ella una vez estando fuera. Cubrió su boca con sus manos y el eco de las voces de sus donsaeng llegó a sus oídos fuerte y claro, indicándole que ambos habían llegado al clímax de su encuentro, se alejó entonces por el pasillo y se encerró en su cuarto ocultándose bajo las sábanas y ahogando el dolor en su almohada. Lee Jinki nunca antes había experimentado un dolor tan intenso.

Pasaron un par de horas antes de escuchar ruidos que indicaban que el menor ya había ido a dormir. Jinki no se movió, rígido como piedra, esperó a que el menor se durmiera. Una vez que escuchó su acompasada respiración se acercó a él. Acarició sus cabellos y paso su mano por el delicado rostro, para su suerte, Taemin tenía el sueño muy pesado, pero un leve carraspeo lo saco de su examinación al bonito rostro del maknae.

Jinki se giró y se topó con la mirada inquisidora de Jonghyun.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

Lo vi ahí, acariciando el rostro de Taemin con suma devoción, lo saqué de su concentración haciendo un pequeño carraspeo.

Se giró hacia mí y lo mire escrutándolo. No se inmutó de ser descubierto. Por el contrario, se levantó y se dirigió hacia mí para decirme muy cerca del oído algo que me dejaría confundido.

.-. Espero que todo lo que está pasando valga por lo menos la pena, estás cambiando muchas vidas Jonghyun –me dijo con voz muy seria- si está es una nueva oportunidad para amar, no lo arruines.

Se marchó de la habitación y yo posé mi mirada en Taemin

¿Qué había sido aquello?

Al día siguiente la respuesta parecía más clara. Aunque el maknae había hecho lo posible por ocultarlo, las marcas entre rojizas y moradas eran visibles sobre su blanquecino cuello, miraba a Minho y se sonrojaba y el rano en consecuencia sonreía de una extraña forma. Jinki evitaba mirarlos y Key parecía percatarse de lo mismo que yo. No había necesidad de sumar uno más uno para saber que entre esos dos algo había pasado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

Taemin se encontraba sumamente nervioso, la llamada de Key lo había descolocado por completo. ¿Qué sería aquello tan importante que Kibum quería hablar con él?

Se devanaba los sesos intentando pensar en que decir al rubio.

Una cosa era querer a Minho para sí, y se había sentido en la gloria en brazos del más alto, pero era muy distinto el saber que se había entregado al rapero menor y que, debido a la aparente obsesión del alto de dejarlo marcado, sus compañeros se diesen cuenta de lo que había pasado entre ellos.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para que el rubio hiciese acto de presencia.

Directo y sin tiempo de espera, Taemin había despejado la duda que por la mañana acosara a Key. Taemin no tenía interés en mentir, y con la verdad confirmada, Key se marchó sin reprocharle nada al menor.

Los siguientes días pasaron mucho más rápido. Minho se había obligado a sí mismo a hacer frente a Key. Fue difícil hablar con el rubio y no romperse en pedazos. No le negó que había tomado a Taemin y tampoco supo decir si sentía algo hacia el más joven. Key no se sentía con derecho a reprocharle nada, pero si le aconsejó que no jugase con los sentimientos del menor, que no repitiese la misma historia que entre ellos dos se había dado.

.-. Un clavo no saca a otro clavo Minho –le dijo serio - ¿Podrás perdonarme algún día por lo que hice? –agregó esta vez con la voz en un tono más bajo

Minho le miró directo a los ojos

.-. No hay nada que perdonar Key- suspiró- desde el principio he sido yo quien se engañó, quién creyó que podría alcanzar el cielo con tan sólo desearlo y esforzarme por llegar a obtenerlo, pero el amor no es algo que tenga lógica o explicación, no es algo que se consiga con trabajo duro y mucho esfuerzo, es algo que se siente y entre nosotros dos sólo hubo un atisbo de ese sentimiento.

.-. Aun así, lo siento Minho –repitió el rubio- Porque siendo mi pareja debí de tenerte respeto y contrario a eso, cometí las más graves de las faltas, el engañarte y él no corresponder del todo a tus sentimientos

Minho sintió su pecho doler, porque aunque se estaba haciendo a la idea de que esa platica daba por terminada su relación con el rubio, la sinceridad con que este le hablaba quemaba en sus sentidos, había sido un año de ensueño, uno en que había disfrutado de su Key y que daba por terminado ahí.

.-. ¿Alguna vez me amaste? –no pudo evitar el preguntar

.-. Te amo Minho –le dijo el rubio – pero no es un amor de pareja el que siento por ti –se apresuró a agregar –pedirte que seamos amigos es estúpido, pero espero que con el paso del tiempo logremos llevarnos bien, como antes, sin que nuestros sentimientos le afecten al otro –concilió el rubio – Creo que él de verdad te ama Minho y creo también que no te es indiferente, olvida lo que sientes por mí y ámalo a él, porque él no dudó en entregarse a ti y el no dudará en amarte libremente si tu se lo permites

.-. Te amo Key –soltó desesperado el alto –Te amo mucho –se acercó y abrazó al rubio, quien se dejó hacer por el menor – Gracias por dejarme estar contigo –le soltó- Y tu Jonghyun, aprovecha de esta segunda oportunidad para amar y no lo lastimes, porque entonces vendré y te golpearé tan fuerte en el rostro que nunca más volverás a cantar –agregó con severidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

Me sorprendí al escuchar lo último que dijo Minho, no pensé que se percataría de mi presencia aquí.

Salí de entre las sombrar para toparme frente a ellos dos. La cara de Kibum era todo un poema.

Minho aprovechó su estado de shock y le dio un corto beso en los labios, sacando a Key de su ensimismamiento. Se alejó con una sonrisa burlona mientras me enseñaba la lengua y pasaba golpeando mi hombro con el suyo.

Key estaba dulcemente sonrojado y yo me acerqué a él, tomándolo por la cintura y apegándolo a mí.

.-. Si me concedes esa segunda oportunidad, yo te prometo que nunca más te fallaré Kibum, eres mi vida entera y yo jamás atentaría contra mi vida –agregué medio serio medio en broma, en respuesta el golpeó mi pecho con falso enojo

.-. Deja de decir estupideces –dijo en su pose de Diva que tanto había extrañado- Y el que Minho lo dijese no implica que yo siquiera lo estuviese pensando – se alejó de mí

.-. Pero es lo que quieres ¿no es así?, el que nos volvamos a ser la pareja de antes –me corregí- no, no la pareja de antes, sino una pareja más fuerte, déjame reparar todas las cosas malas que te hice pasar por mi estúpida indecisión Bummie –lo acerqué a mí y susurré eso último a su oído

Pasó sus manos sobre mis hombros, dejándolos sobre mi nuca y me besó.

Por unos segundos me sorprendí, pero enseguida correspondí a su beso. Ahí entre sus brazos se encontraba mi lugar.

Debía agradecer a Minho por cuidar de él mientras yo no dejaba de cometer estupidez tras otra, agradecerle también por mostrarme como debían hacerse las cosas.

Kim Kibum es mi vida, y me esmeraré hasta el último día de mi existencia para lograr que él sea feliz.

No es fácil tener segundas oportunidades, pero no habrá una tercera oportunidad para amar, nunca, jamás, volvería a lastimar a mi Kibum.

FIN


End file.
